The room
Your name is Mark, you are 14 years old. You have brown hair and emerald green eyes. You walk down to your dorm as you trip over the foot of Andy, your worst enemy. But you didn't care. You carry on walking as you reach your dorm you pull the door open, blood, stabbing, gory posters everywhere; it was the only thing that you liked; it was your only way to escape the world. You firmly shut the door and lock it... Tired from classes you lay down on your bed staring at the celling. That was when you had a "beep" ''you realise it was your phone as you turn it on there were some messages: '''Kate- ''' Omg Mark you have to help me!! I'm stuck in my room!!!'' Kate- '' OMG OMG OMG OMG Someone is here!! Omg Mark help!!!!'' Kate-'' It's coming for me!!! NOOO MARK HELP ME!!! '' That was it after that he had no more texts from Kate, you didn't know what was going on but you had a strange feeling inside you that it was bad. You finally found the courage to go into Kate's room. As you open the door there was a figure standing there in the darkness, you felt your heart beating fast as you stared at it, its back to you when he turned around... A dirty mask that seemed like it used to be white but now covered with dirt and dots of blood. But the mask only covered half of its face.. You realise it was a man.. His horrendous smile, yellow teeth, he glared at you as his grin became bigger, you took a step back as he walked forwards.. Clutching onto his massive sissors.. You stay silent, you tried to scream but nothing came out just a mumble.. "ah..." You mumbled you couldn't scream.. Your voice was lost somewhere.. "Shh... Don't scream young boy..I won't hurt you, this is The Room. I will take your life if you decide to tell anyone about this room... Or if you have the courage to fight me.." His dark voice filling you as the sentence replayed in your head, the massive grin never left your brain. You stepped back and nodded as you closed the door. You held your scream in as you walked back into your room and turned the lights on. That was when you had another message. Kate- '' and I mean NO ONE.'' you realise it wasn't from Kate it was from the strange man. Kate was a random friend you made, now you have dorms your friendship has become nothing. But she still asks you for help though she still trusts you. When you quickly peered out of the window you decide you wanted to go to sleep as you turn the lights off and crawled in your blanket ( obviously you would close your eyes. ) as you fell asleep.. The dream you had was unpleasant; you woke up sweating wondering why you even dreamt about that when you saw again the same figure standing in front of your bed watching you. "Now, now.. Did you have a bad dream?" He asks you grinning, you'd nod in reply since there was no chance of you lying to a mad man like him, "Well then.. keep sleeping.. I will make your dreams better and you won't feel a thing young boy... I'm getting tired of calling you young boy, what is your real name, if you don't mind me asking?" "Mark." you replied quietly. "Pardon?" "My name is Mark." You say as you look at him sitting beside your bed... He stares back at you smiling as he turned into a boy.. Blonde hair, honey gold eyes and a lovley smile. "Let's just say I'm disgusing myself, my name is Noah, you will play along.. Won't you?" You nod and smile. He didn't seem so evil after all. The next day came fast as you woke up with "Noah" by your side. As he sat up with a massive smile. You both walk along down to class as Andy stares at you puzzled. "Who's this asshole?" He asks walking towards "Noah" "This is Noah and don't you think about laying one fingure on him Andy, back off." You step in front of "Noah" as Andy glares at you in suprise. "Noah" smiled at you as you both walk on, you got on well and became good friends, even though you knew what was behind that disguise but you appreciated having a friend.. After the classes Sally wanted to go into Kate's room.. "She left the school." I quickly say as Sally looked at me. "Oh.." She says quietly as she walked away from the door. "Noah" gave you a cuddle.. A cuddle you never had before, his warm arms around your shoulders. You started feeling the friendly love you never had felt from Kate. You cuddled him back. "Awesome, now... Keep going." He says.. At night when you went in your bed "Noah" returned. As he cloned himself and disguised as a girl, long silky black hair down to the end of "her" back, chocolate brown eyes and light tea brown skin. "She" smiled.. "My name is Neve." You couldn't help thinking she was cute but you never thought of dating or any further... Soon night after night his room was full with people.. Andrew, Kara, Reece, Tora, Kayden, Taylor, Drake, Vicky, Tyreese, Karrey, Billy, Eva, Zack, Lauren, Rowan, Tilly, Oliver, Tiger-lily ( Longer version of "Tilly or Tily" ), Gretchan, Dawn, River and Clemintine. So many people.. That was when you saw him clone you. He laughed.... You went into The Room to find your corpse there.. You were dead. You were a ghost. He carried on laughing, laughing... "Oh humans.. Easy to fool aren't they?" He says.. You became mad as you stole a axe and managed to teleport.. "Noah" soon forgot about you as you stalked him, you painted in the dorms in blood.. All with the same words: "It's funny how easily fooled we are... But I'm not fooled... I'm here for revenge." As you stalked "Noah" he finally notices you and starts to freak out as you slice his head off.. You entered The Room again... You realise that the people he cloned were the people he murdered. He never cloned Kate.. Because he knew that you knew her... But you found the truth, he was dead.. His head rolling around... You closed your eyes as you woke up to find him as a ghost... He wasn't dead... His spirit was still here... He was still alive... You went back to your school as you murdered everyone. Every teacher, every student, every pet and ripped every book.. You chucked the bodies all in The Room That was when you realised that Andy was watching you. Madly, you laughed as you turned around to face him.. Blood all over your face, clothes... Everything... You dived at him holding him down to the floor as you strangled him then on several times you punched him where his heart was as he gasped for air... That was when you took his life, chopping him into pieces... And to you, it was your work done.. You finished what you began. You took revenge.. And now you set on the world.